Pillow Talk
by karevsprincess
Summary: Emily and Jack have an intimate conversation and discuss her fears for their uncertain future. One-shot, takes place in "Two Graves" post the Jemily love scene.


**Author's Note** : So, anyone else terrified for next week's finale? There is a very good chance that Emily and/or Jack could die next week, and I personally am so scared I can barely function. I'm not saying I'm expecting Emily and Jack to suddenly live happily ever after – because as much as I'd love that I know it's unrealistic – but I wouldn't be able to bear it if they die.

Anyway, good news is we're getting a Jemily love scene next week! The one thing that makes me happy is that we can now know for certain that no matter what happens in the finale, Emily and Jack both know how the other feels. Here's just a little Jack and Emily scene based on what we know about next week's finale. It takes place after the Jemily sex scene but it's not overtly sexual – I'm not into smut, so I'll leave that part up to your imagination. Enjoy my fellow Jemily lovers, and please leave a review if you are so inclined!

 **Disclaimer** : If _Revenge_ was mine, Emily and Jack would not be dying next week and neither would Nolan or David and Victoria and Margaux would go to jail and Louise would GTFO and everything would be hunky-dory.

* * *

The room is dark and quiet, so that all she can hear is the sound of his breathing. She places her cheek against his chest so she can feel it – the steady rising and falling that offers her as much comfort as she can possibly have when she's in a situation so dire. This is the moment when she should be able to be at ease – wrapped in soft sheets and curved against the body of the man she loves – but her mind is still racing with thoughts of every worst possible scenario. She's absolutely terrified of what's to come, because for once she's not in control. There's nothing she can do.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack's whisper cuts into the silence. She hadn't even realized he was still awake – she'd thought that he'd fallen asleep after they finished, since he'd been so quiet.

"Nothing," Emily blurts out automatically, so used to giving him the simpler response. It's her instinct to protect him, to shield him from the truth, but she knows she can't do that anymore. If they're going to have a future together it can't be built on more lies. "Everything."

He touches her face like he did the other day on her porch. His fingers surveying the planes of her face, gentle across her cheek, pushing a strand of mused hair away so he can look at her eyes. "Don't think about that right now." He suggests. "Think about this."

He cups her cheek and pulls her into him, their lips connecting once again into a kiss. It's gentle, less heated than the hasty kisses of relief and longing they'd shared when they first saw each other earlier in the evening as they tumbled to the bedroom. It's more of a comforting kiss, meant to ease her worries. For a moment Emily loses herself in it, her fingers curling against his chest, but then she abruptly pulls away, back in reality. "I'm sorry, I just…for so long there was always an obstacle in our way whenever we tried to tell each other how we felt. And now – when we're finally in a place where we're ready to be together – Victoria's keeping us apart again. I could go back to jail, and Margaux's on the warpath, and if…" She cuts herself off as her voice wavers, not wanting to speak the horrible possibilities on her mind. _If they hurt you. If you die._

"If what?" Jack says. He takes her face in his hands again, making her look him in the eye. "I don't care what happens. If I have to wait for you forever, I will. I will dedicate the rest of my life to proving your innocence if that's what it takes. I love you Emily, and I will never love anyone else the way I love you. You're it for me. I've waited this long for us to be together, what's a little longer right?"

She smiles slightly – touched by his sweet words – but it immediately fades. "It's not me that I'm worried about." Emily replies, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's you. Victoria has gone after the people I love before and I have no doubt she'd do it again. You've already been hurt so many times because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you."

"Emily, no." Jack insists. "None of what I went through in the past four years was your fault."

"Yes, it was." She says, her eyes beginning to water now. She tries to blink away her tears – because God she hates crying – but it only makes it worse. "Amanda, and Declan…if I had never come to The Hamptons they'd still be alive. Your son lost his mother and his uncle because of me! And if something happens to you, then it's my fault for dragging you into this. Maybe you really would be better off without me…"

She averts her gaze and a moment later she feels his thumb brush across her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't you dare say that," Jack tells her. "You never ruined my life. The Graysons are the reasons Amanda and Declan are dead, not you. Their blood is on Conrad and Victoria's hands. You loved Amanda, and you never wanted anything bad to happen to her or Dec. And Carl – I wouldn't even have Carl if you didn't come to The Hamptons. So no, you didn't ruin my life. If anything, you made my life. I don't regret a sec– "

Emily doesn't let him finish, instead surging forward and kissing him once, twice, three times. Once she finally has to come up for air she simply presses their foreheads together, not wanting to separate from him again. "I don't what I ever did to deserve someone like you." She murmurs against his lips.

Jack smiles and kisses her quickly. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

She buries her face into the crook of his neck and closes her eyes, trying to relax. A couple minutes later she feels his arms go lax around her waist and when she glances up she sees he really is asleep this time, dozing peacefully. Emily smiles to herself and then burrows back into the warmth of his body. For once she thinks she may actually sleep soundly tonight. There's something about being wrapped in Jack's arms that is oh so comforting.

Randomly, she thinks of being told how sea glass was made as a little girl – how over time the shards from broken bottles or jars were smoothed over by the ocean, the edges rounded out, the slickness worn. It was ironic really, because that was exactly what Jack had done for her. He'd taken the broken girl who had come to The Hamptons hell-bent on revenge and had shown her that there was still good left in the world, in her life. When she'd thought she had nothing, it was finding Jack again that had softened her heart and well – smoothed her rough edges. He's the light in her darkness, the calm to her storm – they just work. They always had. She's never believed in soulmates, but she thinks the two of them come pretty damn close.

Even though she knows he's asleep, Emily leans up and presses a lazy kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Jack." She whispers into his skin. "And I'm going to fight for what we have. I'm going to fight for us."

And that's exactly what she does.


End file.
